


Evans meet Prongs

by lily_flower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_flower/pseuds/lily_flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Finding out that three of the marauders are animagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evans meet Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and ideas belong to JKR writer of Harry Potter.  
> Dinner=Lunch  
> Supper=Dinner

The winter chill was really starting to take a toll on the sixth year students. Snow was thick and the air was misty, but it was always this way in late November. It was Thursday night. James, Sirius and Peter have all been resting for they had more bruises than they normally did after a full moon. Remus was still in the hospital wing recovering from two nights ago. Remus’ transformations were always worse in the winter months. The common room was empty except for the three boys sitting by the fire trying to stay awake and keep warm.  
The three boys sat on the sofa staring into the fire. They were hoping they would get to see Remus before they went to bed. Sirius was more determined than the rest of them; he always wanted to be the first to see him get back.  
“When will he be back, it’s nearly one in the morning,” Peter said  
“I’m sure it will be soon, but if it makes you feel better Pads will go get the map,” James said barely moving his head  
Sirius, with dark circles under his eyes, didn’t say a word. He just continued to stare at the fire.  
“Mate, you al’right,” James said looking concerned  
Sirius slowly turning his head, looks up with a light smile. “Yeah mate I’m all right, did you want me to get the map?”  
“Nah, it’s all right I’ll get it”  
James slowly gets up and walks up to the seventh floor and enters the room on the left. He grabs the map from under his bed and walks back downstairs while opening the map.  
“Where is Mooney at? “Peter said with a yawn  
“Hospital wing, but he’s walking around. I think that he is packing up his stuff.”  
“Good, I was getting worried that he was going to have to spend another night there,” Sirius said now sounding less distracted now knowing that Remus was up.  
James sat back down in the armchair by the fire. “Mischief managed,” he said while turning his eyes back the warm fire.  
Minutes later the portrait hole burst open revealing a tall scrawny man looking more tired that the rest. He soon turns his head to see his three best friends staring at him. His eyes meet Sirius’, and his eyes light up almost immediately and he smiles.  
“Nice to see you back Moony,” Sirius says, sharing the same expression with Remus  
Remus sat down in the chair opposite James. “I was thinking she would keep me there forever, I begged her to let me go back to my room. She eventually got annoyed and let me leave. It was a nice surprise to see you all up.”  
“You really think you wouldn’t get a welcome party,” James says with a smile across his face  
Without notice, the portrait hole burst open again and in came a beautiful red head looking just as tired at the others. At first, she did not seem to realise that there were others occupying this room. She turned toward the staircase leading up to her room when she noticed the four boys. She dropped the papers she was carrying when she caught sight of them. “Shit,” she said without warning. She bent down to pick up her papers but someone had already beaten her to it.  
James was squatting picking up the papers and fast as he could. Lily had barely noticed him move to do so.  
“Damn it, Potter I don’t need your help to pick up papers,” Lily said sounding impatient. “And why are you all up, it is one in the morning go to bed.”  
“Shouldn’t we be asking you the same thing Evans, don't you know you’re not the only perfect in the room?” Sirius said without even glancing behind him to look at her.  
“Well this was a fun little chat, it’s always a pleasure speaking to you Black, we should do it again sometime,” Lily said with extreme sarcasm in her voice.  
“Oh Evans don’t be that way, you really heading off so soon, you just got here the party has just begun,” James said with a wide grin on his face, his eyes staring right at Lily’s almond shaped vibrant green eyes. He was still holding on to Lily’s papers and walked back to his chair.  
“Potter, I hardly call it a party with the five of us. Anyways I was just heading back to my room so if you wouldn’t mind giving me my-.”  
James cut her off. “You want these? Well, maybe you should stick around for a while.”  
“I have a better proposition for you, Potter. You give me my papers and go to bed and I won’t give you detention for being up past hours.” Lily said obviously not in the mood to bargain  
Remus suddenly buts into the conversation “Evans, I hardly call that fair. How about we all go to bed, you get your papers back, none of us gets detention, including yourself, and you spend tomorrow night with us.”  
“Deal,” Evans said obviously sounding done with the conversation.  
“What?” Remus and James said staring in awe at the deal she just made with them. Sirius had now turned his head to look at her and Peter had done the same.  
“I said okay, I will meet you all in the common room tomorrow night at nine. Now may I have my papers back… Please.”  
James still staring stands up and hands Lily her stack of papers.  
“Well then, goodnight,” Lily said looking directly at James.  
“Goodnight,” James says staring back at Lily.  
Lily walks upstairs and James looks back at the three boys. They were all staring back at him.  
“Well, what are we waiting for, let’s go to bed. A deal is a deal.” James says starting to walk up stairs. The rest slowly move to get up and walk up behind him.

~~

It’s Friday at eight, James could hardly wait. The three boys were to meet him at seven. Remus and Sirius came through the portrait hole an hour late to James’ standard.  
“Where’s Wormtail at?” James snapped.  
“Whoa mate, remember he got detention for the prank we pulled on the Ravenclaws,” Sirius said  
“Why were you late? I told you to get here at seven, and here it is eight.”  
“We were down in the kitchen preparing for your night with Evans,” Remus said with an eyebrow raise  
James didn’t respond, he just sat and stared at the fire, every time the portrait door opened he would glance over, only to return to staring at the fire with more disappointment than the last. Time passed but James never glanced at the clock, he was too afraid of what it might say.  
Sirius finally spoke” I don’t think she’s coming Prongs,” he said with hesitation “It’s nearly ten-thirty”  
James continued to stare at the fire, he realised he had been there for three and a half hours. After a few minutes, Sirius gave up on a response and went back to his class work, occasionally glancing over at Remus who was engulfed in his book.  
At eleven James stood up and went upstairs without a word. Remus and Sirius looked at each other with worry and decided to go follow him. They found him sitting on his bed looking out the window at the slim light from the caretaker's hut.  
“I really thought she’d come,” James said with disappointment in his voice.  
“How about you check the map to see where she is at.” Sirius said,“Maybe she got detention?” He said with sarcasm.  
Seconds later their door burst open and in came Peter. “Why are you all here? Where’s Evans?” He asked with competing confusion  
“She ditched us, haven’t seen her all night,” Remus said now sitting on his bed.  
“Oh” Was the only response Peter could think of.  
They were now all sitting on their beds, Remus was reading a book, Sirius and Peter were trying to finish their school work and James was still staring out the window. A few minutes later James got up and grabbed his invisibility cloche and declared he needed some fresh air and abruptly left their room. The three boys look at each other all wondering the same thing, should we go after him?  
Remus was the first to say anything out loud. “He will be fine, he left the map, so we can keep an eye on him.”  
Sirius was the closest to James’ bed; he stood up and grabbed the map and uttered the words “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good” The map then revealed the entire castle. He spotted James right away; he was going up to the astronomy tower. Sirius’ next thought was to look for Lily on the map; she was in the Slytherin common room next to a dot that was labelled Severus.  
“She’s in the Slytherin common room, talking with Snivellus,” Sirius said, the other boys looked up at him with shock.  
“Fuck, that can’t be good,” Remus said. “Where is James at?” He added.  
“Astronomy tower…wait Lily is leaving, should we go tell her off?”  
The other two nodded and they all went down to the common room, it was now empty. That was no surprise, it was almost one. Minutes later Lily came through the portrait hole; her eyes were no longer a stunning green they were bloodshot and puffy, her cheeks were flushed and her ears were red.  
“Lily?” Remus said with extreme concern  
Lily didn’t respond she just closed her eyes, a single tear ran down her cheek. All three boys had now forgotten the anger that filled them just minutes ago.  
“Peter, will you go get me the map?” Sirius said still looking at Lily.  
Peter ran off to grab the map, as he did so, Remus grabbed the tissues that were sitting on the end table. The three of them made their way over to the couch. Remus sat next to Lily while Sirius sat in the chair to the right of her. A few minutes Peter returned with the map and gave it to Sirius, Peter sat in the chair across from Sirius looking extremely uncomfortable with this situation.  
Lily had stopped crying and looked up at Sirius. “I’m sorry,” She said lightly. “Where’s James, I feel awful. I meant to be here but I had a slight complication.”  
“James is in the astronomy tower, he said he needed some fresh air,” Sirius said looking at the map and regretting it as soon as he said it.  
“I’m going to go talk to him,” Lily said with little confidence  
Remus and Sirius share the same look but soon realise it’s not going to be worth arguing, for Lily was the most stubborn person they knew.  
“Okay then,” Remus said

~~

Lily smiled and walked out of the common room and into the hallway. She knew that she messed up and that she would need more than just words. She decided to go down to the kitchen. She had found the kitchen by accident in her fifth year when she was making her rounds and saw a house elf go in. She entered the kitchen and there were only four house elves still up working. She asked them if she could have a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. They brought it to her in a basket and she thanked them and left.  
On her way up the astronomy tower she thought about what she was going to say to try and make everything better. She had been arguing with Severus over just about everything they could, she had already lost a friend tonight she didn’t want to lose another, if you consider James Potter a friend. Lily knew she was falling for James, anyone close to her could tell, there was no chance of her ever admitting it, though.  
She reached the tower and opened the door she felt a rush of cold air, she was not dressed for this type of weather but she was not turning back now. She entered the room, the wall across from her was completely open, no windows no wall, just a tall dark haired boy staring up at the stars. Her heart sped up; he had not seen her yet, she had the chance to make the first impression.  
“Potter?” She said softly slowly walking toward him.  
James turned to look at her, their eyes met. His expression stayed blank, no smile and there was always a smile when he looked at her. This time Lily gave a smile which made James’s eyes shift away from her eyes and to her lips.  
“I’m sorry,” Lily said sincere tone “I was… um… I was in a situation I could not get out of… I really did want to make it tonight… I just couldn’t... I was thinking we could make up for that now… I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed some wine… have you ever had-“  
James finally smiled which made Lily relax. She now thought that everything might be okay.  
“So you’re not going to give me detention for being out of bounds?” James said with a grin  
“Like you need more detentions,” Lily said playfully.  
“So you said you brought wine? I have only had it a few times; some of the fancier parties I attended with my parent had it.” James says still grinning “I’m assuming it’s bigger in the muggle world considering they don’t have drinks like fire whisky.”  
“It’s my mum’s favourite… and my sisters” Lily said trialling off thinking of her family “Would you care for my company for a while? If so I will open-“  
“I’d love it if you stayed”  
Lily grabbed the bottle of wine and the glasses; she then realised that she forgot the corkscrew. “Fuck, you don’t happen to have a cork screw do you?”  
James started to laugh and he just pulled out his wand and opens the bottle. “It’s a shame you never remember you’re a witch Lily.” He was now smiling ear to ear. Lily’s expression matched his. James poured some wine into the bottles and they both just sat there for a few minutes staring at the stars. Lily was the first on to speak.  
“May I ask you something?”  
“Depends, do I have to answer?”  
“I would prefer it if you did,” Lily said getting nervous “Hear me out... I know Remus is a werewolf, I know that’s his furry little problem.”  
“Uh-“  
“I said listen, just listen” Lily was looking rather stressed but calm at the same time, it was a talent of hers. “But why do the three of you go with him, you didn’t use to. Last year something changed and you started following him out there.” Lily was looking at James, her eyes were wide. “I have been trying to figure it out, I thought maybe he made you all werewolves but then you would all be in the hospital with him. So please answer me this, how are you doing it? What are you doing? Why are you doing it?”  
James just looked at her for a while shocked at what she knew, he thought about what he would tell her. He eventually stood up and held out his hand to help Lily up. He finished his wine and put his glass and the bottle back in the basket, Lily followed suit and put her glass back and grabbed the basket. James grabbed his invisibility cloche and put it over the two of them. Lily did not ask any more question as James lead her back to Gryffindor tower. James took the cloche off once they were inside. He walked up the staircase, Lily was unsure if she was supposed to follow but she did anyways. 

~~

Lily walked into the sixth year boy’s room after deciding that’s what James intended. James had either woken everyone up or they had stayed up. They were all sitting on their beds. On the left sat James closest to the door, next to him was Sirius. On the right, Peter was across from James and Remus sat across from Sirius. There were two empty beds past Sirius and Remus, Lily assumed one was Frank Longbottom’s who was probably with Alice.  
Lily’s eyes first fell on James’ after finishing examining her surroundings. Lily saw a clock, the time read 2:30 she knew it been late but not that late. Lily decided to speak “I’m assuming James did not have the time to tell you yet.” Only James knew what she was talking about and it was obvious that the other three marauders were quite interested. James decided that he better speak before Lily got the chance to start.  
“I have not told them yet, but intend to tell them when you’re not around.”  
“Would you like me to leave?” Lily said.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, that’s a shame because I’m not leaving without an answer.”  
James for the first time in his life did not want her around, but he was not about to argue. “Fine.” James proceeded to tell the three boys what happened, waves of emotions travelled across each of their faces. By the time James was done with his story Remus was crying silently. Sirius had gotten up and sat down on Remus’ bed trying to make him feel better. When Remus had wiped away all of his tears he decided to take action and speak first.  
“Okay Lily, I’m not surprised you figured out that I’m a monster-“ “You’re not a monster,” Sirius added quickly  
Remus continued “But why do you care so much about what the rest of them are doing? Do you want us to get expelled?”  
Lily’s eyes widened and she looked panicked “No, no I just am worried about you all, really.”  
The marauders all looked at each other trying to decide what to do next. Remus again was the first to make the final choice.  
“Okay, we will tell you…” Lily was shocked “But… You will have to wait till tomorrow; it’s too late tonight to show you.” Remus paused to think “Also, why were you with Severus tonight? When you came back, you were in tears.”  
Lily didn’t know what to say, she wondered how they knew. She then remembered the map that Peter had brought down for Sirius. It showed her where James was but also where they were at. She thought about what to tell them, she ended up with the truth.  
“I lost who I would have considered having been my best friend. We are just very different. I knew at the end of last year when he called me a mud- you know what. So really I was expecting this…”  
James stood and walked over to Lily. He hugged her, Lily’s eyes became wide, then settled and she hugged him back. When James let go tears were streaming down Lily’s face. 

~~

The rest of the night was a blur, but when Lily woke up she was not in her bed. She sat up and realised she was in the extra bed in the sixth year boys’ room. Everyone was up but her, Remus and Sirius were missing, James was sitting on his bed reading and Peter (what she was assuming) was showering. James was now looking at Lily, he set his book down carefully marking his page.  
“Good morning,” James said  
“What time is it?” Lily said sleepily  
“Nearly eleven don’t worry Sirius and Remus grabbed us breakfast.” James stood and walked over to the plate of food sitting on his dresser; he picked up two muffins and brought one to Lily. He sat on the edge of her bed and ate his muffin along with her.  
“Thank you, James,” Lily said sitting up and looking at James “What else happened last night?”  
“Not much, after you settled down you became very tired so you went to sleep on the empty bed. Did you just call me James?”  
Lily was blushing "Yes" and got up and threw away her muffin wrapper. “I’m going to go get a shower before dinner,” Lily said. James nodded and got up.  
“I’ll see you then.”

~~

Lily came down to dinner to find James and Peter with a plate full of food. She sat across from them and dished up some food for herself.  
“Where are the other two?” Lily said referring to Remus and Sirius.  
“Library,” Peter said taking another bite of food.  
“We can go get them after dinner so you can get your answers,” James said looking up to see Lily’s expression; she showed no change in emotion.  
They finished dinner and went to go find Remus and Sirius. The five of them proceeded outside throwing the invisibility cloche over Lily and Remus. They were James was taking them to the shrieking shack, which he had forgotten mention to Lily who was bewildered on why they were headed for the willow tree.  
When they made it into the passage without notice, Remus through off the cloche and went to join Sirius up ahead. James now stood beside Lily and explained where they were going and how she was not to tell anyone about this. Lily agreed and they all continued to walk.  
They arrived fifteen minutes later and they all sat on the floor. Lily piped up after a moment.  
“So are we just going to keep me in suspense?”  
James laughed “Wouldn’t be much fun if we didn’t.” Lily through him a playful scowl then let James continue. “You need to understand that you can’t tell anyone, because what we are doing is completely illegal.”  
“Probably should have let me agree before you told me it was illegal Potter.”  
“Fuck, please don’t tell,” James said. Lily giggled which proved to James that she wouldn’t. “Okay who’s first?” No one said anything which meant that it would be James. He stood up and quickly transformed into a stag.  
Lily gasped “No,” She said under her breath.  
James transformed back into himself and was grinning with pure delight at the look of shock on Lily’s face.  
“You’re an animagus…” Lily said smiling. “Are you all?”  
“I’m not but the rest of them are,” Remus said.  
Lily was now glancing between all of them. “So a Potter is a stag, Sirius is a-“  
“Dog,” Sirius said transforming into a big black furry dog.  
“Peter is a?”  
“Rat,” James said while Peter transformed into a small rodent.  
“The nicknames make much more sense now.” Lily said, “So how did you manage this in fifth year?”  
“Sirius found the ingredients in the summer, but we all worked on the research when Moony wasn’t around,” James said  
“I’m impressed, and like I promised I won’t tell. Now I’m assuming that you are all unregistered?”  
“That would be correct Evans,” Sirius said  
“Do I get a nickname?” Lily said half joking  
“Sure do you want Evans or Red to be your nickname?” Sirius said  
“Hmm, how about Evans.”  
“Good choice, Evans” Sirius added at the end.  
They all stood and decided they should start walking if they wanted to make it back in time for supper. The marauders answered the rest of Lily’s questions on the way back.  
They all entered the dining hall together laughing at a joke that Peter had made. Heads turned to look at the five Gryffindors that had just entered for every face had the same expression upon it. Shock. No one ever thought they would see the day Lily Evans became a marauder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was okay, it is my first Fan. Fic. so I can only improve from here. I would love recommendations on what I can do better.


End file.
